


Символ победы

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагеяма не может спать перед матчем, Хината не может спать после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Символ победы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Недельку на день Карасуно
> 
> Спасибо большое Lucky за вычитку ♥︎

Кагеяма заснул сразу же, как только упал на сиденье. Несмотря на то, что автобус был большой и комфортабельный, расстояния между креслами все равно не хватало, чтобы расположиться с удобством, потому он просто кинул сумку и куртку на соседнее сиденье и улегся сверху, положив руки под голову. Ребята из команды еще только поднимались по ступенькам, а с его стороны уже доносилось тихое посапывание.

Хината не стал дуться, что Кагеяма занял сразу два места, и, сев напротив, уставился в окно. Кончики пальцев покалывало от восторга, правая ладонь горела огнем, и он то и дело дотрагивался до торчащего из сумки кубка, словно желал убедиться в реальности их победы. 

Они все-таки справились, хотя чуть было не упустили третий сет: при счете двадцать пять — двадцать пять одно очко взяли эйсом с подачи, а победное противники отдали сами, выбив мяч в аут. Как только прозвучал свисток, Хината подбежал к Кагеяме, прижался лбом к его лбу, обнял ладонями за лицо и закружил по площадке, счастливо хохоча и повторяя: «да, да, да, да!!!» Кагеяма положил руки ему на плечи, стиснул пальцы и поднял взгляд — его глаза сияли, а зрачки расширились так, что почти закрывали радужку.

К этой победе они готовились весь сезон, и после окончания матча Хинате казалось, что бурлящего внутри адреналина хватит еще на пять таких же игр, а то и на десять.На награждении он не мог стоять спокойно, тормошил стоящих рядом членов команды, напоминая о самых захватывающих моментах игры. Заиграл гимн университета, и Кагеяме даже пришлось пнуть Хинату коленом, чтобы тот перестал дергаться. Затем они поблагодарили команду поддержки, выслушали поздравления болельщиков и зрителей, подождали, пока тренер ответит на вопросы журналистов, раздали автографы стае фанаток. На улице уже стемнело, когда они оказались на парковке. 

Дорога от Токийского дворца спорта до университетского общежития по вечерним воскресным пробкам занимала почти два часа, но Хината так и не смог заснуть, сидел, провожая глазами яркие огни за окном и прокручивая в голове прошедший матч. Все три сета пришлось буквально выгрызать у соперников зубами, на каждую удачную атаку они отвечали мощными ударами и слаженными розыгрышами, а тайм-ауты были единственной возможностью ослабить концентрацию и продышаться. Они выдали все, что могли, и пусть не обошлось без дурацких промахов и подач в сетку — нервы сдавали у обоих команд, — этого оказалось достаточно для победы. Для победы, которую университет ждал от мужской волейбольной команды столько лет.

Острое возбуждение постепенно отпускало, оставляя после себя опустошение напополам с пульсирующим в груди счастьем. Хината не удержался и достал кубок из сумки. Свет от огней за окном играл на блестящей поверхности золотыми бликами, и Хината внимательно рассмотрел кубок со всех сторон, запоминая каждую деталь. Кубок - символ их победы, и уже завтра утром после торжественной церемонии он займет свое место рядом с другими спортивными наградами в актовом зале университета. Хината настолько увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как автобус остановился. Те из игроков, кто тоже не смог уснуть, зашуршали сумками, собираясь на выход. В салоне зажегся свет, и тренер громко объявил:

— Приехали! Ужин заканчивается через двадцать минут, так что если не хотите спать голодными, советую поторопиться.

На местах заворочались спящие: кто-то потягивался, широко зевая, кто-то вслепую пытался нашарить сумку. Кагеяма даже не пошевелился, а когда Хината собрался тащить его сам, лишь пробормотал что-то себе под нос и вцепился в сумку мертвой хваткой, отказываясь расставаться с импровизированной подушкой.

Хината, привычный к подобному упрямству, разжал пальцы, перекинул вторую сумку через плечо и потянул вяло сопротивляющегося Кагеяму за собой. О том, чтобы дойти в таком состоянии до столовой, он и не думал, топать туда надо было через весь кампус, а столовская еда не стоила таких усилий. На случай внезапно проснувшегося аппетита в комнате по всем углам были рассованы энергетические батончики, мюсли и квадратные коробочки любимых Кагеямой ванильных протеиновых коктейлей. Кагеяма в любом случае был не в силах донести ложку до рта: желание поспать полностью перекрывало желание поесть, и он наверняка готов был заснуть, не отходя от автобуса, но, спотыкаясь и путаясь в ногах, все же шел, за что Хината был ему благодарен. Дотащить до комнаты и сумки, и Кагеяму было невозможно, и Хината уже прикидывал, от чего избавиться. Выбор оказался труднее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд: в конце концов, в сумке Хинаты был кубок. В общем, повезло, что Кагеяма был в состоянии передвигаться сам. 

Хината выдохнул, когда наконец закрыл дверь комнаты и привалился к ней спиной, переводя сбившееся дыхание. Нога об ногу скинув кроссовки, Кагеяма рухнул на футон и тут же провалился в сон, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Хината достал из сумки кубок, с гордостью покрутил его в руках, на этот раз рассматривая детали на свету, и водрузил на верхнюю полку — пусть постоит до завтрашней церемонии.

Дорога от автобуса отняла силы, которые еще пару часов назад казались нескончаемыми, и идти в душ было ужасно лень, но Хината знал, что утром вряд ли заставит себя встать пораньше, поэтому все же решил понежиться под горячей водой сейчас.   
Ему повезло: большая часть команды, скорее всего, все-таки дошла до ужина, в душевых никого не было, и Хината позволил себе двадцать минут постоять под обжигающим душем. Даже намазанные согревающей мазью колени, которые от соприкосновения с водой горели адским пламенем, не отвлекали от расслабляющего наслаждения и сладкого послевкусия заслуженной победы. Возбуждение тугим кольцом свернулось внизу живота, вставший член пульсировал, а яйца налились приятной тяжестью. Хината провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра и погладил член открытой ладонью, обернув ее вокруг головки. Шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось растянуть ощущения, и Хината лениво двигал ладонью, потирая пальцами уздечку, подставлял лицо под горячие струи. Он настолько затянул с ласками, что так и не кончил, когда услышал скрип двери и шум голосов. Наскоро вытерев волосы, он обернул полотенце вокруг пояса и боком проскользнул в коридор, стараясь не поворачиваться к вошедшим лицом. Светить стояком было не то, чтобы стыдно, но и особого желания не было.

Добравшись до комнаты, он стащил со спящего Кагеямы штаны и футболку, вытянул из-под него одеяло и набросил сверху. Тренер постоянно вдалбливал им в головы про иммунитет, настолько слабый на пике формы, что заболеть можно было от малейшего ветерка - и тогда вся работа насмарку. Хината не мог позволить Глупояме выбыть из строя так по-дурацки, даже если они уже одержали самую важную победу в сезоне. Повесив полотенце на стул, он забрался под свое одеяло, обнял руками подушку и потерся о простыню полувставшим членом. Удовольствие мягкими волнами спускалось по позвоночнику, и Хината заснул, блаженно улыбаясь.

Ночи после игр он почти всегда проводил беспокойно: ворочался во сне, скручивал простыню в жгут и отбрасывал одеяло к ногам. Похоже он себя чувствовал разве что в похмелье: веселое опьянение оборачивалось тревожным некрепким сном, и Хината просыпался засветло, а следующий день шатался, будто в тумане. После матчей он спал так же плохо и так же безумно рано просыпался, но в отличие от похмельного утра чувствовал себя вполне бодрым. Особенно в те дни, когда тело все еще покалывало от восторга при воспоминаниях о вчерашней победе. Возбуждение, которое вечером так и не нашло выхода, захватило с новой силой, и Хината запустил руку под живот, сжав ладонью ствол у основания. За окном едва-едва начинало светать, в комнату просачивались первые лучи, разрезая темноту ночи, и Хината повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на спящего рядом Кагеяму. Тот так и лежал на животе, обняв руками подушку. Челка смешно растрепалась, одеяло сползло с одного плеча, открывая взору Хинаты выпирающую лопатку. Ноздри широко раздувались, издавая свистящий звук. Он выглядел таким беззащитным, домашним и привлекательным, что Хината был не в силах сопротивляться. Даже если бы попытался.

Стараясь не слишком шуметь, он переполз на соседний футон и потерся носом о затылок Кагеямы, вдыхая привычный и приятный запах, который узнал бы с закрытыми глазами где угодно. От него слегка кружилась голова, а внизу живота сладко ныло. Тело мгновенно отреагировало, предвкушая удовольствие, и Хината прижался ближе, перекинув через Кагеяму одну ногу, и принялся осторожно покусывать шею, периодически толкаясь носом. Он не мог определить, чего хочет больше: чтобы Кагеяма проснулся и принял активное участие или чтобы и дальше оставался мягким и расслабленным, позволяя делать с собой все. Кагеяма смешно морщил лоб, все еще не просыпаясь, и тихо вздыхал, когда Хината прихватывал зубами нежную кожу на его шее. От запаха и едва слышных звуков, которые он издавал, у Хинаты поджимались пальцы на ногах, а пульс стучал где-то в горле, сбивая дыхание. Осмелев, он стянул одеяло, отбросил его в сторону и принялся покрывать поцелуями плечи и спину, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Он отодвинулся, пересев Кагеяме на бедра, и сжал руками ягодицы, пока не почувствовал, как они напряглись под его ладонями. Кагеяма заворчал и попытался пошевелить ногами, но так и не проснулся.   
Накануне игры он не спал всю ночь: сначала подкидывал мяч над головой, но после того, как сонный Хината попросил перестать, достал ноутбук, надел наушники и стал пересматривать игры соперников, которые они уже и так несколько раз разобрали со всей командой. Просить его в таком состоянии лечь в кровать было бессмысленно: Кагеяма только сильнее упрямился и замыкался, поэтому Хината отвернулся к стене и натянул на голову одеяло, чтобы свет от монитора не мешал спать. Кагеяма часто не мог заснуть перед важными матчами, и если его силы воли и адреналина хватало на то, чтобы на следующий день во время игры показать все, на что способен, то сразу после окончания его выключало, как севшую батарейку — моментально и полностью. Хинате не впервой было тащить его на себе после выездных игр, и будил его утром он тоже далеко не в первый раз. Правда, далеко не всегда он получал при этом такое удовольствие.

Хината широко улыбнулся, глядя на то, как заерзал под ним Кагеяма, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений, наклонился и провел языком по пояснице, задев самым кончиком ложбинку, а затем отстранился и подул на влажную кожу. Кагеяма дернулся и покрылся мурашками, и Хината куснул его за правую ягодицу.

— Ммм…стань. С.. лю я, — пробормотал Кагеяма сквозь сон, вздрагивая и порываясь отползти от Хинаты. Безуспешно.

Хината не удержался и потерся истекающим смазкой членом о бедро Кагеямы. Долго накапливаемое возбуждение отчаянно искало выход, Хинату потряхивало от нетерпения, как перед свистком судьи, сигнализирующем о начале матча. Он то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы и жадно сжимал ягодицы и бедра разметавшегося под ним Кагеямы. К приятной тяжести в яйцах добавилось ощущение болезненности, член покраснел и прилип к животу, оставляя блестящие полоски смазки, и Хинате пришлось с силой сжать его рукой, когда Кагеяма застонал, так до конца и не проснувшись, и отвел в сторону колено, облегчая доступ. Хината чуть не кончил, увидев, как ягодицы немного разошлись в стороны, открывая вид на темную расщелину и покрытую короткими черными волосками мошонку. Он еще раз облизнул губы, жадно пожирая глазами маленькую и круглую задницу, и потянулся за смазкой, надеясь, что Кагеяма его не убьет, когда проснется. Риск того стоил. Наверное.

Выдавив на пальцы прохладный скользкий гель, Хината растер его между ладонями, согревая, раздвинул ягодицы Кагеямы и нащупал мягкие складки входа. Кагеяма все еще плавал где-то в полусне, лениво извиваясь под прикосновениями, его тело было расслабленными, поэтому Хината без особо сопротивления протолкнул большой палец. Сонный Кагеяма был горячим снаружи, но внутри - практически обжигающим и очень, очень гладким. Хината повернул ладонь, проталкивая палец глубже, и свободной рукой оттянул ягодицу в сторону, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как мышцы расступаются, пропуская его внутрь. Он нащупал внутри упругий бугорок и слегка надавил, и Кагеяма застонал, приоткрыв рот. Обрадованный реакцией, Хината осторожно помассировал чувствительное место, и когда Кагеяма снова длинно, протяжно застонал, прижался лбом к его бедру, пережидая острую вспышку возбуждения. Хотелось уже просто нестерпимо.

— Шоё, — выдохнул Кагеяма, заметавшись, едва Хината осторожно пропихнул внутрь указательный, добавив к большому, и развел пальцы в стороны, приоткрывая красное, блестящее нутро. Просовывая третий палец, он случайно чиркнул ногтем по самому входу, и Кагеяма тут же сжался, вскинувшись, и возмущенно вскрикнул:

— Ты, тыыыыы!!!

Он попытался вывернуться из-под Хинаты, ловя ртом воздух, как рыба на берегу, но тот удержал его на месте, придавив к футону своим весом, и осторожно подвигал крепко зажатыми внутри пальцами, пытаясь нащупать местечко, от прикосновения к которому Кагеяма начинал безостановочно стонать и извиваться.

— Я же спал, — обернувшись, Кагеяма испепелял Хинату гневным взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей, — а ты, аааах, — он упал обратно, крупно задрожав и чуть сильнее раздвинув ноги.

— Нашел, — похвалил себя Хината и укусил Кагеяму за ягодицы, вызвав у того полузадушенный подушкой вскрик.

— Убью тебя, — Хината укусил снова, на этот раз оставив яркий след на внутренней стороне бедра, и Кагеяма взвыл, инстинктивно сжавшись, и глубже насадился на пальцы. — Тупица, придурок, — бормотал он, подаваясь вперед-назад. Хината видел, как крепко у Кагеямы стоит, как тянется от простыни тонкая нить смазки.

— Тобио, — осмелев, позвал Хината и все-таки протолкнул третий палец, осторожно, боясь поцарапать. Кагеяма выгнулся, напрягаясь всем телом, на спине выступили жгуты мышц, и Хината понял, что больше не может терпеть: совсем, нисколько. Он вытащил пальцы, обхватил член, несколько раз провел вверх-вниз сжатым кулаком и приставил головку к блестящему, темному входу.

Кагеяма нетерпеливо дернулся, оглядываясь, и пробормотал, пытаясь скрыть смущение:

— Разбудил меня, так давай уже, не тупи.

Хината придвинулся ближе, погладив Кагеяму по напряженной пояснице, и поцеловал в затылок, прежде чем толкнуться, погружаясь сразу до самых яиц. Кагеяма замычал в подушку, мотая головой, и вцепился пальцами в края футона. Мышцы на руках напряглись, и в любой другой ситуации Хината залюбовался бы их красотой, но сейчас он разрывался между чувством вины, что поторопился и сделал больно, и сметающим всякую осторожность желанием. Он замер, хотя больше всего на свете хотел начать двигаться, и подождал, пока болезненная хватка на члене немного ослабнет. Стоило Кагеяме расслабиться, Хината выскользнул практически полностью и тут же снова толкнулся, задавая ритм, от которого они оба задыхались и дрожали. Кагеяма быстро подстроился под мощные толчки, развел ноги в стороны, но больше почти не шевелился, вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения, пока Хината вколачивал его в футон, оставляя на плечах мокрые поцелуи. Хината чувствовал, как подступает оргазм: по позвоночнику спускался обжигающий жар, тело скручивало волнами наслаждения. Он оперся на одну руку, а вторую просунул под Кагеяму, нащупывая член, и сжал пальцы вокруг головки. Пока он сводил их обоих с ума судорожными, рваными толчками, Кагеяма, сжав зубами край подушки, пытался сдерживать безостановочно вырывающиеся изо рта звуки, но все равно вел себя очень громко.

Хината уткнулся лбом Кагеяме в спину, зашептал, задыхаясь:

— Тобио, Тобио, Тобио, — и почувствовал, как забился под ним Кагеяма, толчками выплескивая теплую сперму в его кулак. Хината кончил почти сразу, застонав в спину Кагеямы, и упал на футон рядом с ним.

 

До подъема оставалось еще полчаса — вполне достаточно, чтобы успеть сбегать в душ и не застать там других студентов. День обещал быть удачным, подумал Хината и перевернулся на спину, широко зевая.

Кагеяма завозился, отползая от мокрого пятна, и толкнул Хинату бедром, заставляя подвинуться. Он повернулся на бок, закинул на Хинату руку и прижался губами к виску, собирая соленые капли, а потом перекатился, чтобы оказаться сверху, и навис, уставившись на Хинату сияющими глазами

— Мы сделали это. Мы это сделали!

— Ты про… — Хината подвигал бровями и тут же захохотал, игнорируя болезненный тычок локтем.

— Про игру, тупица! — перебил его Кагеяма, нахмурившись, и отвел взгляд. Хината широко улыбнулся и мысленно дал себе пять — смущать Кагеяму было ужасно, ужасно весело.

Он приподнялся на локтях и потянулся к губам Кагеямы, касаясь их легким поцелуем, а потом выбросил руки вперед, перевернул того на спину, наклонился и поцеловал, как надо, не разрывая поцелуй, пока у него не закончился воздух.

— Мы это сделали и мы лучше всех, — произнес он, улыбаясь во весь рот, не удержался и снова поцеловал Кагеяму, увидев, как тот улыбается в ответ.

Хината поднялся, завел руки за голову и потянулся всем телом.

Утренние лучи солнца освещали раскинувшегося на футоне расслабленного Кагеяму. Прямо над ним на верхней полке гордо возвышался вчерашний кубок.

Хината улыбался, переводя между ними сияющий, торжествующий взгляд.


End file.
